Fallen
by edwardanthonymasencullengirl
Summary: All human! OOC. AU. Edward breaks Bella's heart. But why? Hint: It has nothing to do with the Volturi. She's reckless...He's late. Will they lose each other forever? Or will one save the other? Edward, Bella, and Renesmee.


Fallen

The phone rings. Bella disregards her journal and happily picks up after realizing who it is; ready to give him the good news.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Listen –"

"Hey. I'm so glad you called. I need to tell you something. It's so –"

"Bella, I need to speak with you. It can't wait." She could hear the seriousness mixed with solemnity in his tone.

"What is it? Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly."

"Please, just tell me what the matter is. You're…scaring me."

"I'm breaking up with you, Bella."

"What?"

"I don't want you anymore. I've never."

"I don't – what did I – why would you –"

"Since the first day we met, I knew there was something different about you. I thought I was falling in love with you. But I was mistaken. I'm just sorry that I've led you on this way. I hope you'll find some way to move on. I never want to see you again. I'm leaving tonight. Please, never call me. Never try to contact me. Because I don't love you. I don't want you. I've never wanted you."

He hangs up the phone as the girl falls to the ground. Motionless. Soundless. Numb.

"He left me. I wasn't good enough. He doesn't want me" the girl begins murmuring to herself.

Edward places himself upon the edge of his bed with heated tears in his eyes. He realizes his efforts of not hurting her have failed...yet he cannot bring himself to regret them.

"She needs to forget" he murmurs. "This was the only way."

Heartbroken and unfulfilled, Chase boards the plane with only one thing on his mind.

"What was that that she needed to tell me?" he asks himself.

_Breaking News: Flight 180 Crashes!_

_No survivors__._

And that was the last thing she'd ever read. Bella recklessly drove to the sight of the plane crash and watched from a distance as the plane burned to ashes. She then drove to the nearest bridge and contemplated what she had left to live for.

"He didn't want me. He never even knew about you. I am so sorry," were her last words.

That night, there was only one death.

_Breaking News: Pregnant Girl Jumps Off Bridge & Flight 1-180 Survivor Found!_

_Recently Flight 1-180 has crashed and was reported to have had no survivors. 18 year old male found limping out of the scene. Tragedy soon follows: Pregnant 17 year old girl found dead at bottom of ocean._

Edward returns home and calls the girl after escaping the rubble of the plane crash. He gets her answer machine echoing the sweet voice he never seemed to get enough of.

"Hi! This is Bella. I guess I'm not home right now so you can leave a message if you want and I'll definitely get back to you if I can. Thanks so much."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left you in that way. By now you've probably read my note and have found out about the plane crash. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and you needn't worry about me. As the plane began malfunctioning, you were the only thing on my mind and I now know I cannot live without you. I want you forever. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. Now that I am back, I will never leave you. I just hope you'll still have a place in your heart for me. I –"

The boy drops the phone as the news about a pregnant girl plunging to her death comes on. He realizes what has happened and he races to her house. As he arrives, he finds her room as she has left it. He searches for the note that he'd left for her, hoping she'd read it.

It was in the same spot he'd left it.

The note read:

**Dear My Love,**

** By the time you read this, you would have realized that I've left. When we spoke earlier, this note was already in your pocket. I just hope it reaches you in time before you do something rational. It was never my choice to leave. I had to. My parents insisted on sending me to a boarding school in London. My plane has left. I was on Flight180. I had to say those things to you because I could not leave you knowing you still had feelings for me. I want you to move on. I want you to hate me. But I will always love you.**

**Forget**

After reading his note, he notices her open diary with an unfinished entry. Dated the day he had broken her heart.

It read:

**2/14/04**

**Dear Diary,**

** I've just received the most amazing news ever! I'm pregnant! I cannot wait to tell him. He's going to be so excited. He's promised me the world. Hr's said that he'll never leave me and I was all that mattered to him. I can't believe it! I have a little person growing inside of me! We're going to have the perfect life together. He'll get a job and I'll be the stay at home wife. I know everything will work out because he loves me…**

Edward falls to the ground. "I will follow you into death."

Today, she would have been 23. Today, they baby would have been six…Today, Edward would have been 24.


End file.
